Teen Titans: the Next Generation
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. This is a story of the adventures of the Teen Titans' kids. I also threw in Kid Flash and Jinx because I thought a kid of theirs would be fun to throw in the mix. And I listed BB and Rae as the characters, because one of their moments on the show inspired me :
1. Prologue

_**This is a story about the next generation of Titans. Yes, Kid Flash and Jinx end up together and Jinx is a Titan in my story. Why?**_  
**Because I liked the idea. Anyway, this won't really include the parents that much. It's about the kids and their adventures as Titans. __****Probably a lot of drama. Some parts will be them struggling to have a normal life. This will also be fun with all the different personalities...We'll see where this goes.****  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, yada yada. All I own are the kids that I have created, etc, etc. Happy, legal system?**_

Raven sighed as she looked at her watch. Looking up at the ceiling she yelled, "It's time to go! Come on kids, how long does it take to get dressed and out the door?" She didn't understand why they couldn't just change out of the clothes they got dirt all over from playing outside and into some clean ones. What was so hard? Liam came down first, wearing his new high school football jersey, jeans and tennis shoes. His black hair hung slightly in his face like it always did. Drew came soon after wearing a white t shirt with a skull on it, cut off shorts and black converse. Raven shook her head at the cuts and scrapes on Drew's legs. He was getting the hang of skate boarding, the latest trend in the seventh grade. Raven put her hands on her hips. "Where are the twins?"

Drew shrugged. "How the heck should _I_ know? You're their mother. _You_ go find them." Liam thumped his brother upside the head. "Hey!" Drew pouted.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Gar scolded as he walked into the room.

Raven gave her husband a small smile. "Garfield, we need to leave now, and the twins are still upstairs. Can you-" Garfield didn't wait for his wife to finish. He simply turned into a hummingbird and flew upstairs. Seconds later, his voice could be heard.

"What do you mean, 'She doesn't want to go'? Allura, come out of there. Don't you want to meet all your new friends?" There was silence and then a muffled reply that Raven didn't understand.

Liam piped up, "She's worried that they won't like her."

Garfield answered, "Allura, of _course_ they'll like you. Now come out of the bathroom already and let's _go_!" Raven shook her head. This needed a mother's touch. Raven's eyes glowed black and she flew up and through the ceiling and came out of the bathroom tile. Allura was sitting with her back against the door, legs tucked loosely against her chest.

"Allura, sweetie, there's nothing to be worried about." Raven said kindly. Allura frowned up at her. The nine year old had her purple hair hanging in her face. She wore a black t shirt, white capris and purple Mary Janes.

"I...I look weird." Allura said softly.

Raven laughed. "No you don't. You look just like me. Do you think I look weird?" Allura quickly shook her head "no." Raven sat by her only daughter. "So what's so weird about you?" Allura sighed and pulled back one side of her hair revealing her elven ears. The only thing she got from her father. Raven sighed. "William and Spencer have them too." Raven pointed out.

"What if they don't like me? What if I'm too...creepy?" Allura asked tearfully. Raven was a little stunned. That was what she used to think of herself when she was a girl.

"Well, they _will_ like you. Just because you have power doesn't make you creepy. I know. I used to think that about myself. You just have to smile at the others and you'll be just fine. Stick with Spencer. He won't let anything happen to you." Allura nodded and opened the door. Her brother smiled at her and immediately took her hand in his, towing her down the stairs. Garfield and Raven shared a look. They wondered if the others were having difficulties.

BREAK LINE

Victor shook his head at his eldest daughter. "You are _not_ wearing that outside of this house. Actually, you aren't wearing that _ever_ again. Who even let you _buy_ that?" Van glared at her dad.

"Mom." Vanessa was wearing a green tank top that showed off her midriff, and shorts that came down to about the middle of her thigh. Her hair was in high pony tail that she tossed over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

"I _told_ you, Vanessa, you aren't going like that!" Victor yelled. Karen smiled.

"Chill, Sparky. It's fine. Plenty of other girls wear shorter." Karen laughed at how huge her husband's eye got.

"That comes shorter?" Victor gestured to the shirt and shorts. Karen nodded, unable to answer through her laughter. Victor looked like he might pass out. His other daughter Patricia walked in wearing a turquoise polo and khaki shorts. These were clothes that Victor approved of. When Ricky walked in, Karen and Victor noticed the big book she held in her hands. Her parents looked at each other. "Ricky, baby, are you sure that you want to bring a book when meeting the others?" Karen asked kindly.

"Chances are 300,685 to 1 that they're all too stupid to have a decent conversation with anyway." Ricky replied. "Besides. I'm half way through it, I'm not about to put it down now." Karen sighed. Patricia wasn't going to back down. She got that from her father. Of course, Victor always argued that it was all her mother's doing.

"Yo, are we going or what?" Vic asked excitedly. He had been counting down the days to meet the other kids. The ten year old looked up at his oldest sister. "Van, what are you wearing? Are you trying to impress Li- Ow!" The boy yelled as Vanessa shocked him with one of her bee stings. Vic ran across the room and tackled his sister-not really surprising, the boy took after his father and was like a tank-and Van screamed. Ricky just sat in a chair and read, indifferent to it all.

"Wait, there's a boy?" Victor asked with sudden new loathing for what his daughter was wearing. Karen face palmed. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

BREAK LINE

Wally tried to coax his daughter out from the closet. Why Jalissa always hid in the closet, Wally didn't understand, but he knew that it's always where his daughter hid. Jenna **(1) **came around the corner and sighed. "Still can't get her to come out?" Wally shook his head.

Jenna knocked on the door of the closet. "Jay? Jalissa, what's wrong?" Jennifer was met with silence for a few minutes before a quiet sniffle was heard. "Jalissa? Honey, why are you crying?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"Imma freak!" Jay cried. Wally and Jenna exchanged a look. This had come up before. On Jay's first day of school, she had hid in side that closet. When they invited Wally's family over to meet her, she hid in the closet. Thinking back on it, any time she was about to meet new people, Jalissa would hide inside the closet.

"Am I the only one seeing a pattern here?" Wally asked out loud. Jennifer seemed to know what her husband was thinking.

She shook her head with a sad smile. "Wally...you don't understand. Growing up...looking like we do...doing what we can do...it's not the easiest thing for a child. She hides in the closet because it's familiar, and it's dark. No one can see her. Plus...something about it just makes a kid feel safe." Jenna had a bad childhood. Her mother had left when she was young and she was left alone with an abusive drunk of a father for years until she found the courage to run away. She was about their daughter's age. She was eventually found by the H.I.V.E. Academy, and the rest is history.

"Lissa, there's nothing to be worried about." Wally said, leaning his head against the door. "Some of the other kids look different." He added to try and make his daughter feel more secure. Everyone thought that Jalissa was albino and died her hair. They thought the same about Jennifer. "A couple of them are green." Wally added. That made the door pop open and a little mop of hair stuck out. Jay's hair was caught in the middle of being a bright pink and a fiery red, which was in deep contrast with her ivory skin. The ten year old looked up her father with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

Wally held up his right hand. "Promise." Jay smiled and crawled out of the closet, revealing her black sundress and purple shoes. Her long hot pink hair fell in her face, so that you only saw half. Jenna clicked her tongue and put a head band in her daughter's long hair, pulling it back to reveal Jalissa's bright pink eyes. "Ready to go?" Wally asked as he held out a hand. Lissa took it with a shy smile and let herself be pulled up in her dad's arms. Jenna grabbed her husband's other arm and smiled.

"We couldn't take the car like a normal family. No. My husband has to show off once again that he's a speedster." Jenna gasped as Wally took off without warning her. *Oh, you are gonna get it, Wallace. I feel some bad luck coming your way.*

BREAK LINE

Richard waited while his family took their own sweet time getting ready. *I know that we're flying there, but this is still ridiculous.* He thought to himself. Kori had been so excited, she couldn't stand driving to meet everyone. Flying was faster. Andrea was ready first. She was easiest to please. The little seven year old was happy so long as she could wear her tutu. Which she was. It was bright pink and she wore jeans under it. On top, she had a bright green shirt with a monkey on it; the child's latest obsession. "Look, Daddy! Aren't I pretty?" Andrea asked excitedly. Dick couldn't help but smile.

"You're beautiful, Andi." Dick said, which earned him the cutest toothless smile in the world. Andi's long chocolate brown hair was in two braids that bounced as she ran over to her dad. Dick scooped her up which was what he knew she wanted. Excited as she was, Andrea was a little nervous to be around a bunch of big kids. "I'm sure that the older kids will be nice," Richard reassured his youngest for the fifth time that morning.

Andrea smiled and said, "Okay, Daddy." Her green eyes were so full of trust of joy. Dick hoped she would always be this innocent. Dick looked up as out came his son, red hair all spiked up going every which way, just like his dad's did when _he_ was eleven. Dick smiled at how much his son resembled him, nix the red hair.

Ryan was the very essence of cool-in his own mind-wearing a bright blue polo and dark jeans. He had a leather bracelet that he got from some little shack by the beach they went to last week on his wrist. Ryan looked up at his dad. "Rosie's almost ready, she just needs to find her other shoe." Ryan was referring to his twin sister. Just then, the eleven year old girl came out, holding a black tennis shoe in her hand triumphantly.

"Told you it was under the bed." Ryan smirked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It was under _your_ bed. Not _mine_." She was wearing a green shirt with black birds on it, a jean skirt and black leggings. Rose struggled to put her other shoe on, refusing to sit down. She started to fall, and Ryan grabbed her under her arms to hold her up. Rose smiled at her brother and finished tying her shoe. "Thanks, Ry." Kori came up behind her kids and made sure they were all decent.

"Glorious! We are ready! Now, Richard, I believe it would be best to give Andi to one of the twins." Kori said. Dick handed her off to Ryan. They all walked to the sliding windows on their second story. Kori wrapped her arms around her husband, Ryan readjusted his hold on his baby sister. Then, the Graysons flew out the window and over to the Titan's Tower. A place their parents hadn't been in a long time.

BREAK LINE

Once everyone was gathered, the parents kind of stepped off to the side and let their kids make friends with whomever. Jalissa stared at all the kids nervously. That is, until she saw Allura. Allura with gray skin, and purple hair and eyes. When the two young girls locked eyes, they smiled and ran for each other. Without saying a word, they latched on to the other's hand. Two best friends right off the bat. Vanessa and Liam already knew each other, so they were hitting it off. Vic seemed to like Ryan a lot. Between the two of them, they got Andrew to join in, where he previously had been thinking about talking to Vic's older sister, Ricky. Ricky sat off by herself reading her book. Rosalie saw Ricky by herself and flew over. Rose sat down next to the book worm and asked, "Is that any good?"

Ricky looked up with a slight frown. "It's great. It's by Jane Austen. She's really old, so I-"

Rose smiled, "Oh! Is it Pride & Prejudice? or Emma?" Ricky looked at the girl in shock. Never before had anyone she talked to her age known a Jane Austen book.

"Um...Pride & Prejudice." Ricky answered, still stunned. She smiled slightly. "Hi. I'm Patricia. But, most people call me Ricky."

Rosalie tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "Hi. I'm Rosalie. Most people call me Rose." The two girls smiled and started having a debate over some part of the book. Victor and Karen gaped. They hadn't expected Ricky to get along with anyone so fast. Kori smiled. Dick laughed.

"She definitely got her people skills from you, Star." Dick said. Starfire looked at her husband.

"But she got her love of reading from you, so I think we can both claim a small part in this victory of friendship." All the parents smiled as they saw their kids mingle. Dick searched for his youngest and saw her with Allura and Jalissa. They all sat together, the smallest kids, and talked about stuff. Of course, Spencer was there too. Where Allura would go, Spencer would never be far behind. Although, at the moment, he was a puppy in Andrea's lap. Dick turned as he heard Gar's voice.

"That's my boy. Learning the way to the ladies' hearts at an early age," Garfield said with pride. Suddenly, Richard wasn't so happy about Andrea being over there. He would have to keep a close eye on Spencer for the next couple of years.

**_And that is the prologue! I know, it's kind of long for an intro, but I had to introduce all of the kids, so it took a little longer. Keep in mind that staring next chapter, the kids will all be older. And about the_ (1): Note that I could not find any alter-ego for Jinx. I was forced to make one up. Given that I am writing this at 1:30 AM, the best I could come up with is Jennifer [Jenna] Cross because Jin made me think of Jennifer and the X at the end made me think of a cross...so there is my early morning brain dead logic for you ;) I hope you enjoyed this story! **


	2. Missions

_**This first chapter is a time jump three years into the future. I just did the prologue when they were all kids, as a backstory. It was the easiest way I could think of to introduce everyone.**_

Years ago, when the Titans first started, it was hard. They didn't have time to be anything but heroes because there were so few of them.  
Now, with all the kids of the first Teen Titans, plus second generation Honorary Titans, it was so much easier. They would go off in groups to stop multiple crimes at once. Of course, there were some where all the Titans would go together, like some major drug bust. Right now, the Titans were just hanging at the Tower. It was funny. Raven and Garfield were the youngest on the team, but they were the first to have kids. Beast Boy **(1)** and Wasp (Liam and Van) were the new team's leaders.

The team was just hanging out when the lights started flashing red and the alarms went off. Trouble. Wasp ran to the computer and checked the reports. "Okay, everyone. Listen up. We got an earthquake downtown in the older neighborhoods, a bank robbery in Star, hostage situation, and an apartment complex is on fire. Which group wants what?"

Drew raised a hand. "G2 will take the bank robbery. Sparrow can get in and knock the captors out in two minutes. Right Andi?" Sparrow nodded proudly. For whatever reason, Drew really liked the little girl. Snipe **(2)** (Drew), Sparrow, and Techna **(3)** (Ricky) all left for the robbery.

Jalissa said, "Hey, G3 will Take care of the earthquakes." Wasp nodded. Jalissa motioned for Allura and Spencer to get up.

Wasp called out, "Hex?" Jalissa turned. "Make sure that you don't accidentally curse someone again." Jalissa nodded grimly and walked out with Charmcaster (Allura) and Creature (Spencer).

Beast Boy smiled. "Well, I guess that leaves G1 with the fire. Let's go gu-"

"Hold it!" Wasp yelled. "Why should you get it?"

"Because, Vanessa, you and Red took the last one." Liam said. Wasp pouted.

"Fine. Go. Save the day." Vanessa shooed her boyfriend away with her hand. Liam kissed her cheek before running out the door.

"You're the best, Van!" Wasp sat down on the couch and looked at Ryan sitting with her uncomfortably.

She sighed. "Red Star. If you want to go, go ahead. I'm sure they could use another-" Red Star didn't wait for her to finish. The boy smiled, then flew out the door after G1. "-hand. Well, I guess it's just little old me." Vanessa finished out loud. She walked over to the computers and sat down. If she couldn't go on a mission, she would take her alone time to upgrade the security system and watch her team's backs. She pulled up feeds of all the places they were going so she could keep track on one computer, and used the other to reprogram certain systems. Not that anyone knew she did this. They all assumed it was Cyborg. And that was how she liked it.

Red Star flew after Beast Boy, Nightfire (Rose) and Stone (Victor Jr.). Liam turned around. "Red Star, what's up?"

Ryan landed on the ground. "Well, Wasp doesn't need me, and she said that if you guys needed another hand I could tag along. That okay with you?" Liam smiled.

"Titans, Go!" He yelled and they ran-or flew-out of the building and over to the fire. When they got to the apartments, the fire department hadn't yet got there. Beast Boy took in the situation and made a quick plan. "Nightfire, Red, start evacuating as many people as you can. Start on the top floor. Go in through the windows and start to work." The twins nodded and flew up to opposite ends of the top floor. "Stone, go inside and see if anyone is trapped on the lower floors. The building's pretty old, beams might start falling." Stone nodded and ran in. After three years, no one still had any idea how the boy was so strong. They figure maybe Victor Sr. really was a hero and he just didn't know until he became Cyborg. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and ripped open the fire hydrant. Then, he became and elephant and started sucking up the water and spraying it at the burning building. Finally, the red trucks came up the street, sirens wailing. At which point, Nightfire, Red Star and Stone had gotten the remaining civilians out of their burning homes.

As Nightfire stood, watching the building go up in flames, one of the boys she saved came up to her. "You know, that was really great what you did. Maybe I could thank you properly. Take you out sometime?" Red Star came up behind the boy, clamping a hand on his shoulder. A little too tightly.

"Not a chance, dude. Now walk away." Red Star grunted in the boy's hear. The boy was gone in a flash. Rose laughed.

"Thanks, Ry. But I can take care of myself." Ryan shrugged. He didn't care. He would always keep fan boys away from his sister.

BREAK LINE 

Hex, Charmcaster and Creature got to the old neighborhood. These were the houses that weren't renovated or brought up to the modern building code to preserve history. They were also houses that were now crumbling to pieces. This situation didn't really require a plan. You just had to make sure everyone was safe. Allura flew inside one of the homes, cloak flying behind her. A man was trapped under a fallen bookcase and unconscious. Charmcaster stuck out her hand and muttered, "Azarath metrion, Zinthos!" The bookcase was surrounded with dark energy and she lifted the bookcase up and away. Charmcaster then levitated the man outside. She saw a cut on his head and took a deep breath. *Please let me get this right* she pleaded to the heavens. Raven had just taught her a healing spell, and she muttered it under her breath, placing a glowing hand on the man's head. When she removed it, the cut was gone. Satisfied, Charmcaster moved him to where he'd be safe and went back in for more people.

Hex stayed outside. People were running around the streets in a panic. Bits of houses were falling off and threatening to crush them. On one of the older houses, the whole front side split from the house. It would have injured or killed dozens of people, but Hex ran forward and threw her arm out in front of her. A wave of pink energy emanated from her hand and into the building side, turning it to dust. Everyone that had been crouched down looked up and around seeing a ghost of a girl with a purple tank top, black skirt, striped leggings and black boots staring at them. Her arm was outstretched with a black elbow length fingerless glove and she had fiery hair. At first, everyone cowered, thinking her to be Jinx. Not everyone remembered that fact that Jinx was now a Titan. Then, when the girl offered them a small smile, they relaxed. Anyone that saved them couldn't be evil, despite her slightly demonic look. Hex ran across the street as another chunk of building came down on innocent people, and the cycle was repeated. But that was okay. She was used to it.

Creature also ran inside the buildings. One of the houses staircase had cave in, leaving a mother and her baby no way to get out. Creature turned into a mammoth and grabbed the woman around her waist with his trunk, making sure the he didn't crush the baby. When he set her down, Spencer turned back into a human and helped the woman outside. She smiled at him. Her blonde hair hung slightly in her blue eyes. "You...remind me of someone." She said quietly. Creature smiled.

"My dad used to be Beast Boy." The woman's eyes widened a little at the name and then she blushed a little. She muttered "Thank you," before she turned and quickly walked away. *Weird* Creature thought. But there was no time to give it anymore thought. He ran into another building that his sister was just coming out of.

"Empty," Charmcaster said. She gasped as the street grew a huge crack in it, causing a small child to disappear inside. "No!" Allura flew over and looked into the crack, seeing a little boy holding onto a little ledge in the deep crack. "Azarath metrion, Zinthos!" Charmcaster lifted the boy out of the crack and the earthquake finally ended. Creature looked down as his communicator buzzed.

"Creature. What's up?"

_"Creature? It's Wasp. Has the earthquake ended there, yet?" _

"Just did." Creature responded. "Why do you ask?"

_"Spencer, that earthquake lasted for over five minutes..." Wasp trailed off. _

Creature nodded. "Oh...Is that supposed to mean something?"

_Wasp sighed. "A typical earthquake last for about a minute. _Maybe _a minute and a half. That wasn't a natural earthquake, Creature. Someone caused it." _Wasp hung up. Creature wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this information, but it was weird. *What could have caused it?* He wondered. Just then, Hex and Charmcaster walked up to him.

"What's up?" Hex asked, having seen him on his communicator. "More trouble?"

"Uh...Not sure." Spencer said. Allura gave him a look. "Everything's fine, Lu. I just was talking to Wasp. She said that someone cause this earthquake." The girl looked at each other. Unbeknownst to the young teens, the blonde woman that Creature saved was watching them from behind a building, rocking her finally silent baby.

BREAK LINE 

Snipe, Sparrow and Techna were behind the bank. Thanks to Snipe's powers, they had just traveled in one of his dark energy bubbles, appearing in the shadows of the alley behind the bank. "Techna, what do you see in there?"

Techna focused her bionic eyes and used her heat sensors to see what was going on. "There are five guys with guns, three people behind the front desk, and about ten other civilians." Techna replied, readjusting her eyes to see normally. Snipe looked at Sparrow.

"Think you can do it, Andrea?"

Sparrow giggled. "You could at least make it challenging." Her dad was Nightwing. Taking on five guys wasn't even breaking a sweat. Next thing the older two knew, the third member of their group was gone, leaving only the swish of her cape behind. Snipe looked up to see the grating of the outside vent open.

Sparrow crawled through the air vents, stealth incarnate. Her small ten year old body made her perfect for these things. When she reached the air vent she wanted, Sparrow pulled a retractable bow staff from her utility belt. It was funny that the child that looked most like a Tamaranian had absolutely no powers to speak of. So, Sparrow had taken after her father. Domino mask, gloves, cape, utility belt. Only thing different was that she wore a red body suit, as opposed to the red and green outfit her dad had worn as a kid. Sparrow took a breath and kicked in the grate, dropping down in the middle of the room. The men with ski masks and guns froze, then laughed when they saw it was a child. "Big mistake," Sparrow said. Four minutes later, the police saw a little girl in a red body suit and black cape open up the bank doors. "Come on in, boys" she called sweetly. When the men hesitantly walked in, the five criminals were in a pile with their hands and feet tied behind their backs.

One of them whimpered, "Please..._Please_ take us back to jail."

"Yeah, we aren't picky. Just take us back. Somewhere that little girl can't get us." another chimed in. The police looked at the little girl before them. She wore a mask, had golden skin and dark brown hair.

"What's so scary about that little girl?" one of the cops asked as they untied the goons and cuffed them.

"Just look at her!" one of them cried. The cops turned again, but she was nowhere to be seen. And, looking around again, the police noticed that there were no hostages.

"Um...I thought this was a hostage situation," Officer Mansfield said in confusion.

"It _was_," said the leader of the crooks.

"Until that freaky little witch boy came in and took them all away." another of the robber finished. Officer Mansfield paled. Took them where? One of the other officers nudged Mansfield. Turning around, Mansfield saw all the hostages looking in the windows.

"How did...they were..." one of the officers stammered. A boy wearing a black leotard with pants and a grey cloak walked through the doors.

"See, this is what _you_ _guys_ should be doing. Unfortunately, your superiors are too _incompetent_ to tell you how to take action. Luckily, there were three _kids_ to saves your hides," Snipe gloated with attitude. Sparrow giggled and grabbed Snipe's hand.

"C'mon, Snipe. Leave the nice officers alone." Snipe rolled his eyes and allowed the little girl to drag him away. Next thing the cops knew, the kids were gone. Officer Mansfield shook his head. Heroes.

_**Ta-daaaa! (holds up hands dramatically and bows) This was just a little something I thought would be fun. Some group dynamics for ya. **_

_****_**(1) Liam is now Beast Boy, because Garfield is all grown up. Also, in this story, Gar changes his hero name from Beast Boy to Man Beast. My own little fun.**

**(2) Drew has Raven's powers, just like his little sister Allura. He goes by Snipe-a bird that most people have small children hunt to get them out of their hair-because his favorite use of his powers is to disappear. You know how in the show, Raven makes those swirling black portals that she comes out of in walls/ the floor? That is Snipe's favorite thing. So...yeah. It made sense in my head!**

**(3) I will probably have some back story chapter about this later, but for now, here it is. Ricky was in some car accident and got a little mangled up. She has some computer bits in her head-like her eyes-and her arms and legs are machines too. You don't see them because of something I stole from I, Robot. Spray on skin!**

**One more thing. If anyone catches the earthquake thing, let me know. I will give you virtual cookies :)**


	3. Becoming Techna

_**This is a background story on what happened to Ricky. I thought it would be nice since they never really do explain on Teen Titans what happened to Cyborg. I will not make that same mistake.**_

Ricky was babysitting Andrea. Normally, when Richard and Kori would go out, the twins would babysit. But, Ryan was at a swim meet and Rose wanted to go see this new movie with a really cute boy from her biology class. So, she called up her best friend and begged for Ricky to cover for her. Ricky, of course accepted. Now, she was regretting it. The little ten year old girl was sitting on the couch expectantly in her pajamas. Ricky had tried to get the giggling girl to go to bed, but Andi refused without a bedtime story. Ricky had offered to read one, but Andi had said, "No, I want you to tell me a story."

"Okay, about what?" Ricky asked indulgently.

"Why do we call you Techna?" Andrea asked innocently. Ricky's eyes widened slightly. She forgot that Andrea was only seven when it happened. They didn't want to tell the young girl that Ricky's own body parts had to be replaced with machines. As far as Andrea knew, Ricky was just a hacker. A brainy girl with a lot of technical know how.

Ricky sighed. "Because of something that happened. Something that changed everything." Andrea sat up on the couch, giving her undivided attention to Ricky. "Well, it was about three years ago. A little after we all had met. You remember when I didn't come around for a month?" Andi nodded her head. "That was because...of an accident."

_I was about twelve years old. Dad was driving me to a friend's birthday party or something. I don't really remember. What I _do_ remember is that it was pouring. The rain was coming down so hard it looked like there was a silvery sheet in front of you no matter where you looked. Anyway...my dad was driving. I remember being upset that we were going to be late. "Dad, I'm going to be the last one there," I complained. Of course, we were taking the T Car that Dad made for the original Titans years ago._

_My dad frowned. "Oh no you're not. My baby can get you there in no time." He started driving faster. I got a little freaked out. I suddenly didn't mind being late._

_"Dad," I breathed. "Slow down. It's not a big deal if I'm last."_

_Dad chuckled. "Oh, no. You questioned the T Car's honor. We'll be there soon." I clutched the armrests of my seat. My dad was going across an intersection...thing was, so was another car. I don't even remember if it was our turn or not. I just remember that...Dad couldn't stop. We were going too fast. He slammed on the breaks and I felt the seat belt cut into my neck. _

Andi grabbed her own neck at this. Ricky winced a little bit. *I shouldn't be telling her this...* Ricky thought.

"Wh-what-what happened after that?" Andrea asked softly. Ricky closed her eyes.

_I screamed. I saw these two bright lights coming toward me. I heard the honking of a horn. I remember my dad yelling my name. I think I saw him reaching for me, but it didn't matter. The car hit. I felt numb all over. Everything started looking fuzzy. People were yelling. Someone pulled me out of the car. Then, everything just turned black. The next thing I knew, I felt this really bright light in my face. My eyes were closed still, so it just looked red. Someone was talking to me. I couldn't really understand them, I was still really out of it. I realized they were saying my name._

_"Patricia? Patricia, can you hear me?" A man asked. I opened my eyes to see an older man. He was balding and he had a white lab coat on. He smiled when he I looked at him. "Oh, good. You're finally awake."_

_"Wh-where-?"_

_"You're at St. Mary's hospital. __My name is Dr. Jacobs. _You've been unconscious for a week. What do you remember?"

_I blinked my eyes and tried to sit up. The doctor helped me. "Well...Dad and I were in the car when...Oh my gosh, Dad! Where's my father? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I heard something start beeping rapidly. The doctor put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down._

_"Patricia, relax. Relax! Your father is fine. He and your mother and sibling are waiting outside for you. Would you like me to bring them in?"_

_I nodded. I waited until the door opened again and my dad practically ran inside. "Ricky! Are you alright, baby?"_

_"Dad, I'm fine." I said. Mom, Van and Jr. all came in. Van stopped when she saw me. Jr just kind of stared. My mom walked forward cautiously, like I was a wounded animal._

_"Um...Hi, baby. How're you feeling?" She asked as she cupped my cheek with her hand._

_"I'm okay. Well, a little thirsty, actually. Mom walked around my bed to the tray on the other side and poured me some water. I looked back at my sister. "Vanessa, what are you guys staring at?"_

_Van bit her lip. "Do...Do they hurt?"_

_"Do what hurt?" I asked her in confusion. I saw my dad shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. I looked down at my hands and saw...I saw hands like my dads. When he doesn't use the spray on skin. "What the-Dad? What's going on? What happened?" I started to panic. My dad placed his hands over mine._

_"Ricky I know it's a lot to take in, but-"_

_I pulled my hands away. "What else did they do?" My dad just stared at me. "What else did they do?" I asked again, gritting my teeth. He still didn't answer me. I gripped the sheets and closed my eyes as I threw them back. I heard Van and Vic gasp. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my legs...they were mechanical too. I bit back a scream. I was just like my dad now. A cyborg. "No," I begged in a whisper. This couldn't be happening to me. It just couldn't. _

_Handing me the water, my mom said, "Van, take your brother out of here."_

_"Mom,-"  
_

_"All of you should leave," my dad talked over Van. Mom looked at him in shock. "Karen...It'll help her. Please." Mom nodded and ushered my brother and sister out. "There was some brain trauma. They replaced part of it with computer bits, like they did with mine...You probably noticed that things look...a little different."_

_"My eyes?" I gasped. Dad nodded._

_"Our car got hit by two. The second impact caused the brain damage and broke the window on the passenger side, causing glass to fly and...With that spray on skin, people like you and me don't have to be afraid to go out in public anymore," my dad reassured me. I just sat there, not saying anything. What was there to say, really? Life as I knew it was done. I would never be like anyone else. Sure, I would look it, but I would know what I really was. A monster. _

Ricky drew in a shaky breath. She had never talked to anyone about what happened. Andrea looked up at her, biting her lip. *Kid's probably afraid of me now,* Ricky thought bitterly. Believing this so fully, the older girl was surprised by what the child asked her.

"R-ricky? Could...Can I see them?" Andrea asked tentatively.

Ricky blinked. "See what?"

"Y-your arms...without the skin." Ricky was taken back. She actually _wanted_ to see the thing that made Ricky a freak? Still, Ricky went into the kitchen and stuck her arm in the kitchen sink. Running water over it, she put liquid soap in her hand and started rubbing it in. Eventually, the chocolate color of her fake skin started to wash down the drain. Ricky dried her arm off and hid it behind her back as she walked back into the the family room, where Andi sat on the couch, waiting patiently.

"Are you sure that you want to see this?" Ricky asked. Andrea nodded. Ricky slowly pulled her arm out from behind her back and held it out for the ten year old girl to examine. Andrea's eyes widened with amazement. She gently put her hand on Ricky's arm. The arm was of a sleek design. Not like the arm Victor got when he had his accident in high school. Ricky's was grey, white, and teal. Unlike the bright blue of her father's.

Andrea squeezed the arm between her small hands. "Does it...Does it hurt?"

Ricky laughed a little. "Nah. I don't really feel it, actually. I feel the weight of it, but that's about it. I wouldn't know that it was there except for the cybernetics in my brain that help me control it and my legs. I'm surprised that you aren't more freaked out about this."

Andrea frowned. "My brother and sister can lift a car above their heads, shoot lasers out of their eyes and hands, and fly. You really expect a robo arm to freak me out?" The way the third grader said it with such seriousness. Ricky busted up laughing. Andi's frown deepened, which only made Ricky laugh harder.

When she recovered, Ricky scooped the ten year old into her arms. "Okay, Andi. Time for bed."

"Awwww!" Andrea moaned. Just when it was getting interesting. *I can't wait to grow up,* She pouted to herself. Ricky put her to bed, despite the little girl's protests. When she walked out of Andrea's room, Ricky walked over to her bag. She had brought over some stuff to help keep Andi entertained. A board game, a movie she knew that the girl hadn't seen before. Ricky also had a can of the spray skin in case she needed it. Which she did. Ricky sprayed the stuff on and smiled when she once again saw a normal hand. Despite what her dad said, Ricky didn't like being a robotic freak of science. She didn't even show her true limbs when she was with the Titans. But, maybe she could now. Andrea had been part of the reason, after all. Being the only one that didn't know. *Now that she does...nothing's stopping you but...you know...you.* Ricky thought to herself.

Just then, the door opened. "Patricia? We have returned." Kori called. Patricia smiled. Kori refused to call her Ricky. The Tamaranian princess thought that Patricia was a more lady like and dignified name.

"Hi, Kori. How was your date?" Ricky asked with a smile.

Richard came in behind his wife. "Great. I don't remember the last time we had dinner without our kids." Kori's usually cheery face grew serious.

"Two and a half months, Richard." Kori answered her husband.

Dick swallowed thickly. "Uh...right. Well, thanks for watching Andi tonight, Ricky. Here's your money, and I'll take you home." Dick handed Ricky a 50.

Ricky's eyes widened. "Oh, Dick, no. I can't accept this."

"You can. And you will, or I will be offended. It's not often that Star and I get to go out. It was nice. And you gave up your night so that Rosalie could go out. You deserve it."

Ricky smiled. "Whatever you say, Uncle Dick." Ricky had come to love Kori and Richard like her own parents. She and Rose hung out a lot. Dick drove her home. When she walked through her front door, her dad was sitting in the family room.

"Hey, baby girl. How was Andrea?" Victor asked with a smile.

"Noting I couldn't handle. I...told her about my accident tonight." Ricky added quietly.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Really? How'd she take it?"

"She asked to see one of my arms. I showed her. She looked at it like it was the coolest thing in the world. Instead of what it really is." Ricky said in disgust. It was no secret to her family that she hated being like this. Only half human. Ricky started walking to her room when she turned around. "Dad."

"Yeah, Ricky?"

Ricky walked over the a chair to face her father. Sitting down, she asked, "Did you ever...feel like you had to hide? I mean i know that you do it now, so that you can go to work and everything without all the staring, but...before you could hide it. Did you ever just want to crawl under a rock and hide?"

"Everyday," Victor answered his daughter immediately.

"Really?"

Victor nodded. "I was seventeen. I felt like my life was over. I used to wear a hoodie and sweatpants all the time and only go out at night so that I could try and blend in. Until I met a certain group of teenagers that changed everything. I still wished that I could look human again, but I accepted it. It took Kori to get me to really be okay with it."

Ricky frowned. "Kori? Why?"

"I told her how I missed being normal. Being able to walk around without the staring. Without feeling like a freak. Starfire told me that she didn't know me like that back then. To her, I was normal. That was the only version of me she had ever known. She actually told me that it was the version she preferred. See, Kori doesn't look at you and decided who you are. She just looks into your eyes and decides who she thinks you are. Once she got passed the whole warrior alien princess thing, she was friends with us all right off the bat. Your team has known you for the last three years. They don't care what you look like. Besides, you have it a whole lot easier than I do. It's only your arms and legs that really look different, and even when you show what you really look like, they look human enough. They just aren't skin and muscle anymore. You don't have to be afraid to show them."

"I'm...not afraid to show them...I don't like looking at it." Ricky replied. "But...maybe I could get used to it...at least for missions and stuff." Ricky added.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you never want to show your arms and legs in the light of day, you don't have to." Victor stood up and kissed his daughter's head. "But I will say this. If I saw you using you sonic cannon kicking bad guy butt on TV...well, I would be extremely proud of you."

Ricky frowned in confusion. "Dad, I don't have a sonic cannon in my arm."

"Neither did I," Victor retorted as he left the room. "Until I built it," he threw over his shoulder. Ricky sat in her chair and looked at her arm. *Maybe...* she thought.

_**And that, my duckies, is the origin story of one Patricia Stone. Hope you enjoyed :)**_


	4. Being Normal

_**Now, a glimpse into the home life of the Logans. I haven't really explained how a lot of the characters look, but as the story goes on, you'll get a better idea.**_

"Lu, are you okay?" Spencer asked his twin.

Allura tucked a piece of her violet hair behind her ear, exposing the pointed tip. "I'm fine, Spike. Not like I haven't heard it before." Lu brushed a tear off her cheek. Spike grabbed his sister's hand, gently nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Those guys were idiots, anyway. Don't let it bother you." The twins were walking down the hallway when some jerk threw water of Allura's face. She had just stood there, unable to react. A group of people started pointing and laughing.

The one that threw water on her teased, "I thought that witches were supposed to melt when you throw water on them." Allura couldn't help the tears that had immediately started flowing. Everyone always teased her because of how she looked. It didn't help that she dressed differently too. She was a goth, sue her. Allura had been wearing a black t shirt, grey skinny jeans, black boots and striped black and red fingerless gloves. She also had her typical black nail polish on. Spike had of course suck punched the guy and then took off running, dragging his sister behind him. They hid in a classroom until the hoard of jerks ran by.

Allura let out a few more tears. "Spike, what am I supposed to do? It's not the first time they've done something like this, and those boys won't be the last to make fun of me." Spencer wore mostly black too, although it was mostly to be uniform with his sister. He was really more of a scene guy. He dressed like this tough dude, but he was always friendly to people, always talking. Lu was the one that didn't talk to people. Spike hooked his arm around his sister's neck and they walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they walked through the door, their two older brothers were already home. High school got out before middle school. Liam noticed the tear tracks on his little sister's face.

"Allura, what happened?" Liam asked, immediately going into the big brother mode. The mode where he would possibly become a grizzly bear and rip someone to pieces.

"It's nothing," Allura said as she dropped off her messenger bag on the bench by the front door and ran up to her room.

Liam grabbed her arm. "Allura, you wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." Allura tried to pull her arm away, but her big brother wasn't letting it go.

Spencer put his hand on his older brother's arm. "Liam, let her go. She doesn't want to talk about it," Spencer said in a commanding tone. Although he was four years younger, Liam released his hold on Allura. She looked at Spike gratefully before flying to her room. Literally. When it came to Allura, no one knew her better, so everyone tended to listen to Spencer.

Liam crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay. So what _did_ happen?"

Spencer frowned. "Someone at school threw water on her and said, 'I thought witches were supposed to melt.'"

"What?" Liam growled.

"She started crying, so I decked the guy. We ran and then walked home. I'll probably get busted tomorrow at school. Although, technically the school can't do anything. The bell had already rung, school was out." Spencer smirked at the memory of the jerk's nose crunching.

Liam looked up the stairs. "Why didn't she want to tell me?"

"Liam, she doesn't like telling anyone anything. Don't take it personally." Spencer clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"You gonna go talk to her?" Liam asked.

Spencer ran a hand through his emerald hair. "Nah. I already did. Besides, I think she wants to be alone right now. If she wants to talk to us, she will." Liam nodded.

Allura levitated herself up the stairs and through her door. She didn't really ever open it. The door was always shut and locked. If someone wanted to get in, Spike had a key. Allura lay down on her bed and let out the full force of her tears. She had tried to be strong for her brother, even though he wouldn't have judged her. Spike never did. Not like he really had room to judge. He was in the same boat as she was, save for hair and eye color. They were both grey-skinned with elven ears, but she had purple hair and eyes like their mom, Spike had green hair and green eyes like their dad. *Why do they have to be so mean? I don't know what I did to deserve this.* She thought to herself.

Drew walked by his sister's door and heard heart-wrenching sobs. He stopped and faced the door. "Allura?" His sister didn't reply, but her sobs did stop. "Allura, can I come in?" Allura didn't answer. She just created a glowing black hand that grabbed the front of Drew's shirt and pulled him through her door.

"Ya know, you could have just said yes." Drew said lightly. Then, he saw his sister's face. "Allura, what happened?" Drew sat down by his sister on her bed.

Allura tucked her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them and resting her chin on her knees. "Boys are jerks." She whispered.

Drew nodded. "Sometimes. Yeah. Did someone hurt you?"

"They didn't hit me or anything, if that's what you're wondering," Allura replied. "They just threw water on me and called me a witch." Drew scowled.

"I know a few spells that could make life very unpleasant for them," Drew offered.

The corners of Allura's mouth pulled up ever so gently. "I do too. But that wouldn't make us any better than them."

Drew nodded and added, "But it would make you feel better." Allura couldn't help but giggle a little.

Liam and Spencer froze as their ears picked up the faintest sound of giggling. They looked at each other. "Drew," the brothers said in unison. Sure, Andrew acted all tough, but when he wanted, he could be very nice.

Andrew and Allura were silent for a while until Allura quietly questioned, "What's it like?"

Drew tilted his head, making his green hair fall into his grey eyes. "What's what like?"

"Being normal." Lu answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Allura, I can focus energy into doing almost anything I want. I am not normal."

Lu frowned. "Yeah, but you look it."

Drew nodded. "I have green hair," he pointed out.

"Oh, who cares about that? You could die it, or change it with a spell. You have normal colored skin, perfectly average looking ears, and grey eyes. If it weren't for our last name, no one would know that we were related." Allura said.

"I think that is the most words I have ever heard you say in a consecutive order." Drew teased. Allura raised an eyebrow in distaste. "Right, not funny. Okay. Well, Allura, you have to understand something. To me, you look normal. I think that I look weird sometimes."

Allura laughed humorlessly. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, you and Spencer look the same, 'cept for the hair and eye color. Liam has black hair, but he's green. You guys all look like you came from Mom and Dad. I don't. Sometimes I wonder is there's something wrong with me." Drew had never told anyone that. _Especially_ not his parents.

Allura stared at her brother for a minute, releasing her legs and running both of her hands through her hair. "That...is the absolute dumbest thing I have ever heard." Allura giggled.

"Hey, now. I just bared my soul to you."

"Well, that is the biggest load of crap. You can go out in public without people laughing at you. They probably think that _you_ did that to your hair." Allura said, gesturing to the mop of bright green atop her brother's head. "Unlike the rest of us, who look like freaks."

"Hey, at least you look like you belong in this family." Drew countered.

Allura snorted. "I would rather have your problems, thanks. Besides, Dad didn't always look like he did, remember? You probably just got the human genes. Wish there had been some of that left over for me." She added softly. Drew smiled kindly and tucked his sister's long purple hair behind her ear.

"I think that normal is ridiculously over rated. You are unique," Drew told his sister.

Allura groaned and fell against her pillows. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

Allura's eyebrows knit together. "That's what people say when they can't think of anything good to say about you." The ashen girl explained.

Drew smirked. "Well,..." he trailed off. Allura's eyes turned white and a pillow smacked Drew square in the mouth. "Hey, now. Don't start that. I will win."

"That's what you think," Allura said cockily.

Drew laughed. "I am not duking it out with my little sister. However, I will duke it out with the jerk that called you a witch."

"I hate to tell you, but someone beat you to it."

Drew pouted a little. "Aw. Who?"

Allura smiled proudly. "Spike. He sucker punched the eight grader when I started crying."

"Eighth grader?" Drew repeated. He was impressed. "Dude. Spencer is a scrawny kid for his age, and he took on an eighth grader. That's gutsy. What I would've given to see that. Think we could use a spell to go back in time so I can?" Drew asked mischievously.

Allura smiled. "I don't think so." Okay. So maybe her brother wasn't normal after all. And she wasn't normal either. But what was normal anyway? *Didn't someone say that normal is whatever works for you?* Allura wondered.

Drew snapped his fingers in front of her face, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said are you okay now?" Drew repeated.

"I think so. Thanks, bro." Allura answered.

Drew shrugged. "No problem, sis. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go balance out the universe after being nice for more than two minutes." Allura giggled as her brother left her room. *I just hope that you don't end up getting arrested...Again.*

**_I know, it was a fluff moment. There's nothing better than fan fiction fluff, except marshmallow fluff :) I hope that you enjoyed this. Reviews are always appreciated._**


	5. Bonding

_**Here is a little elaboration on the end of Becoming Techna. The part where Cyborg tell his daughter that he would be really proud to see his daughter using a sonic cannon to take down bad guys. Oh, and some of you have been saying that you are finding it hard to keep track of who's who. I'm really sorry! I know it can get confusing with so many OC's to try and remember. So, per request, here is a chart of the characters, their nicknames, their parents, powers and their hero names. Hopes it helps.**_

_**Cyborg and Bumblebee: Vanessa (Van)-Wasp-flight, bee stings(Wasp stings?), and minaturization  
Patricia (Ricky)-Techna-bionic hearing, sight(has heat sensors), robotic arms and legs  
Victor (Vic/Jr)-Stone-slight superstrength, hand to hand combat  
Flash and Jinx: Jalissa (Jay/Lissa)-Hex-curses people/things like her mom, has super speed(not fast as her dad, but faster than average)**_  
_**Nightwing and Starfire: Rosalie (Rose)-Nightfire-starbolts, super strength, flight, beams out of her eyes  
Ryan-Red Star-see Nightfire  
Andrea (Andi)-Sparrow-just a human; anything her dad can do  
Raven and Man Beast: William (Liam)-Beast Boy-changes into an animal he's seen  
Andrew (Drew)-Snipe-levitation, telekinesis, spells...all the stuff Raven can do  
Spencer (Spike)-Creature-see Beast Boy  
Allura (Lu)-Charmcaster-see Snipe**_

_"...If I saw you using your sonic cannon kicking bad guy butt on TV...well, I would be extremely proud of you."_

_Ricky frowned in confusion. "Dad, I don't have a sonic cannon in my arm."_

_"Neither did I," Victor retorted as he left the room. "Until I built it," he threw over his shoulder._

A WEEK LATER

Ricky looked at her robotic arms. She also had the schematics of her arms in front of her. Along with the blueprints of her dad. She was trying to build sonic cannons into her own arms, but she was having trouble. The robotics in her arms were more sophisticated than her dad's, so his blueprints weren't all that much help to her. Ricky normally was really good at this stuff, but she just felt so much pressure from Victor. He told her that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to...but she knew that he would be so happy if she did this. Ricky wanted it to be a surprise. *I could ask Van...* Ricky thought. Despite what Vanessa Stone said, she was brilliant with computers. She often would update the tower's security. Not that Ricky would ever tell anyone that. Van was embarrassed of her smarts, and preferred to keep them a secret. From _everyone_.

_Including_ their parents. Her parents thought that it was Patricia who did all of it. Made sense, with her being a cyborg, and all. Sometimes Ricky helped. Van usually did it herself, though. It was her way of unwinding, weird as it was. This was a girl who loved to play volleyball and basketball at school...but, enough about Van. Point was, Ricky would never risk blowing her sister's secret out of the water. *I guess I just have to ask Dad for help,* Ricky sighed. She gathered her things and walked over to her dad's study. Knocking on his door, Ricky recieved a "Come on in."

"Hi, Dad." Ricky smiled. She had the schematics and things hid behind her back.

Victor Sr. beamed at his daughter. He saw her robotic limbs showing, and he was hoping that meant that she was finally coming to terms with it. "Hi, Ricky. What brings you in here?"

"I...I was wondering if you could help me with a little...project," Ricky replied, still standing at the door.

"Yeah, come on in. Step into my office," Victor smirked at his own joke. He was _literally_ in his office.

Ricky groaned. "Dad. I think you've been spending too much time with Garfield Logan."

Victor chuckled. "You're probably right. So, what do you have?" Ricky took a deep breath and layed her papers on the table. Victor scanned through them before his eyes widened in shock. "These are-"

"The blueprints of our arms...I know. It's just-I know you said I didn't have to-I thought that I could...you know...build the cannons into my arms. I just can't seem to figure it out. I don't know if it's because I don't have your originals to make comparisons to-see how you altered your systems, or if I just can't comprehend it, but-" Ricky gasped as her dad pulled her into a giant bear hug."Dad. . .vision. . .turning. . .black."

"Sorry," Victor quickly released his daughter, leaving his arm around her shoulders. "I just can't believe this. You _actually_ want to do it."

Ricky smiled up at her dad, her brown eyes shining with excitement and enthusiasm. "I thought about it...I want you to be proud of me. Of what I do. Besides, it would be awesome to have that as a back up." Ricky added. Victor smiled. They set to work. Victor opened up his own arm so that Ricky could have a hands on look of how the whole mechanism worked. Then, they opened up her arm and started tinkering. Luckily neither one of them really felt their mechanical limbs, as there were a lot of sparks flying. As they worked, Ricky and her dad talked. It was a nice time for bonding. Karen came in to check on them.

"Are you two ever coming out of here? It's almost 9:30 and neither one of you has had dinner," Karen put her hands on her hips as both her husband and her daughter rolled their eyes at her simultaneously.

Victor shooed his wife away with his hand. "Not now, Bee. This is important."

Karen crossed her arms. "So is living. But apparently, you don't seemed to be too interested in that anymore, Mr. I can't eat the meal that my wife slaved over a hot stove making for me because I am too busy playing with...my daughter's...robotic arm?" Karen had know idea what the two were doing. She just hoped it wouldn't set her house on fire.

Ricky looked up at her mom with an uncharacteristic smile. Uncharacteristic because it was so full of...life. "Mom, Dad's helping me put cannons like his in my arms. It's gonna be so cool. He was just telling me some stories about the original Titans...you never told me that you were a bad guy before you guys started dating," Ricky smirked mischievously.

Karen's jaw dropped. Then, she glared at her husband, who immediately stopped laughing. "You told her that?"

"Well, I was just reminiscing about the old days, and-unfortunately-for part of them, you were a villianess in training. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to insult you or anything." Victor said hurriedly.

Karen held up her hand. "Calm down, Sparky. I just can't believe that you told her. I guess that means that you told her all about how to meet me, you had to infiltrate the H.I.V.E Academy by going undercover as a student. And how you were so good that Brother Blood made you part of Jinx's group, which was the top group in the whole school," Karen finished with a large grin as Ricky started to laugh at her dad.

"No, actually. I guess that whole part must have slipped his mind."

Victor looked away from his wife and daughter. "Well...you know what they say about old age and the mind." Victor tried to cover himself.

"Well, Dad. I am suddenly very interested in you high school career. Apparently it wasn't as boring as you previously had me thinking. Care to share with the class?" Ricky teased, laughter brimming over in her eyes.

Karen smiled at the scene. She had never heard her daughter talk this much. Mostly because her mind was always somewhere else. Usually in a book. Doing this little project with her father gave her something to start talking about him with. Karen could see how a conversation from how he built the cannon turned to why, then that started him on all the other adventures of the Titans. Of course, then there were the Titans East, and then the whole story of the honorary Titans...*We really did have a crazy life.* Having kids only made it crazier.

At some point, Ricky's mom left, but she never noticed when. She was too busy talking with her dad as they took apart then reassembled her arm. Not something that would normally come up in an everyday conversation. She didn't remember the last time she talked this much. It wasn't that she was too shy to talk to them. Most people were just stupid. Or she didn't have anything in common with them. Ricky never thought that the person that would get her talking would be her father. Her dad was a total sports dad. He would always go and support his kids at all their games. *Who would have thought Dad and I would ever have something in common?* Suddenly, Victor asked something that Ricky never expected.

"So...are there any boys I should know about?"

"What?" Ricky jumped a little.

Victor smiled. "I know, you're more of a book girl. That doesn't mean that you don't look at boys."

"Dad...I-You don't have to worry about that. I'm not the kind of girl guys go for anyway." Ricky said softly. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Well, if those guys don't go for you, they're idiots." Victor replied simply. He put down the tool he held in his hand and looked his daughter in the eye.

Ricky tilted her head, her short curls bobbling along with her movement. "Why is that?"

"Look, I am not saying that I love the idea of you and boys...or Vanessa and boys. But I have two great girls. Van and Liam are already something...I see how happy your sister is. I think that you deserve that too. You are a smart, beautiful girl. Funny, too, when you actually talk to people." That made Ricky giggle. "I know you love reading-which is great-but maybe sometimes you could put down the books and try talking to people. They might surprise you."

Ricky nodded. "They already have," Ricky replied quietly. Her dad smiled and they put the finishing touches on her arm.

"Well, that should do it. Try it out. Make a fist, and just kind of dig your finger into you palm." Victor instructed. Ricky did so and she jumped when her fist suddenly became a cannon.

"It works!" Ricky beamed. She focused and her arm became normal again. Well, normal for her.

"Now, let's go try it out," Victor stood up. They walked outside to their backyard, where Victor had a shed for all his little projects. It was more of a personal garage. Victor set up a target and told Ricky to make the cannon again. Ricky did so. "All you got to do, is aim, focus, and shoot."

Ricky pointed her arm at the target and closed her eyes. She tensed up as she heard the sound that came before the blast.

"Don't close your eyes!" Victor shouted.

Ricky's eyes snapped open. "Sorry...I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Patricia. Just relax. It's not something to be afraid of. You can do it." Victor smiled encouragingly. Ricky nodded. She aimed her arm once again, this time with her eyes open. *I can do this...I can do this.* Ricky felt her dad's hand on her shoulder and felt a surge of confidence. Ricky planted her feet and shot a blast at the target, blowing a hole in the middle. Ricky froze while her dad pulled her into a one armed hug. "That was great! Ricky, it was perfect."

Ricky started laughing. Turning her arm back into a regular arm, she clutched her hands together under her chin. "That was...so cool!" Ricky returned her dad's hug. Pulling back, Ricky felt strangely giddy. She held out her fist to her dad, who stared at it in confusion until she said the last thing Victor thought he would ever hear this daughter say. "Boo-ya." Laughing, Victor bumped his large fist against her petite one.

"Boo-ya," he nodded. They walked back to the house with the air of success surrounding them.

"Hey Dad?"

Victor looked down. "Yeah baby."

"Thanks for that. It was great. I had fun doing this with you," Ricky said.

"I had a lot of fun too, Ricky," Victor replied.

Ricky grabbed her dad's hand. "That being said, don't get too used to me saying 'Boo-ya.' That was a onetime thing." Ricky said.

Victor chuckled. "That's what I thought too. Then, it became my catch-phrase." Ricky looked up at her dad, wide-eyed. She was _not_ becoming her father...was she? *Would that be so bad?* Ricky wondered. Her dad wasn't a bad guy. *Actually...he's the best.*

"Well...maybe I'll let it slip occasionally." Ricky conceded.


	6. Brothers vs Boys

_**Hello readers! Yes, YJ is alive. It just took me forever and a half to be able to think of something to write. This is a glimpse into life at the Grayson house. I kind of did a little bit with Ricky and Andi, but I wanted to do one with the dynamics of the whole family.**_

Rosalie walked across the street with her brother to the elementary school, so they could pick up their sister. As they were walking, someone ran into Rose-we're talking full force, all out running-and knocked her flat along the pavement, causing her books to fly out of her hands. Her messenger bag laying beside her, Rosalie gasped as she tried to reclaim the wind that was knocked out of her. The offending track star wannabe raised himself up on one elbow and his eyes widened when he saw whom he had crashed into. "Oh man, I am so sorry. I didn't see you th-" the boy was roughly hoisted up by the collar of his shirt.

"Can't you watch where you're going, you idiot?" Ryan steamed. His cerulean eyes were getting an eerie glow about them, the way they always did when he got mad. Rose, still not able to breathe, much less talk, grabbed her brother's ankle. A simple gesture, but just her touch brought Ryan's skyrocketing temper back to Earth.

"Look, I didn't see her, honest," the boy whimpered, still in Ryan's grasp. "I was running to catch the bus. Which I'm going to miss...Please, I promise I will watch out next time," the boy crossed his right hand over his heart. Rosalie choked out a laugh at the childish gesture. Both boys looked down at her. The one that had slammed into her like a freight train was stunned. The girl had perfectly tan skin, brilliant sapphire eyes, black hair was fanned out in an ebony wreath around her head. He took in her dark grey shirt with a blue and purple Evanescence logo on it, her dark denim mini skirt, fishnet tights and knee high grey boots. In other words, she was perfect. Ryan rolled his eyes as he saw the same baffled look of stupidity that most every guy got when staring at his twin...unless they were gay.

Ryan released him and shoved him in the chest. "You have a bus to catch," Ryan said coldly. Not caring whether the moron actually left or not, he bent down to help his sister up. When Ryan had picked up her bag and books, the fool was still standing there. Rosalie blushed.

"Hi. I'm Gavin," the boy said, extending his hand. "Gavin Bloodworth."

Rosalie smiled. She wheezed a little as she shook Gavin's hand saying, "Hi, Gavin...I'm...aa. I'm Rosalie Gra-"

"Oh, believe me. There isn't anyone in this city who doesn't know who you are," Gavin smiled. Ryan again rolled his eyes.

"As nice as it was to meet you-" yeah right. "-We have somewhere to be. Go home, Gavin." Ryan ordered coolly. *Before I wrap you around the lamp post.* Ryan mentally added. Gavin waved at Rosalie and ran over to the buses as they all started up. "Idiot."

Rose giggled. "I don't know...I thought he was kind of...nice." Rose tried to take her books back but Ryan just gave her a pointed look as they crossed the street and shifted the books to his right side so Rosalie couldn't reach them.

"Nice?" Ryan asked incredulously. "You call a guy ramming you into the sidewalk nice?"

Rosalie rolled her bright eyes. "Oh please. He didn't do it on purpose." Rose thought back to the look of Gavin. Dark brown skin, short curly black hair, tall and lean...he really could have been on the track team. He had the build of a runner. The thing that really floored Rose...metaphorically, since she was already laying on the ground, was the kindness in his dark eyes. Rosalie saw her little sister standing by the front gate of the school with a little group of her friends. Ryan ran over and called her name.

Andrea's eyes lit up. "Ryan!" She giggled as her big brother scooped her up in his arms. All the other little girls laughed and started talking to Ryan. They all loved him. He was the nicest big brother that a ten year old could have. He would pick her up and spin her around, then do the same with all of her friends. Being half Tamaranian, Ryan didn't get tired as quickly as other people. Of course, Andrea's friends didn't know that. Rosalie smiled at her brother. He wasn't like other popular guys. He was nice to everyone, not just people who were in the same social bracket or age group.

Eventually, Ryan disentangled himself from the hoard of fourth graders, Andrea still saddled on his hip. "So, Andi, how was school?" Ryan asked.

Andrea kicked her little feet as she talked. "Lucas Jones asked me out," Andi reported with a smile. Ryan and Rose gasped.

"He what?" Rosalie asked. "Andi, you're ten."

"So?" Andi failed to see the importance of her age. "Becky got a boy friend when she was seven."

Ryan shook his head. "Well, what did you tell this Lucas kid?" Ryan queried.

"I told him I would have to think about it, acause Becky said you have to play hard to get." Andrea answered. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh.

Ryan groaned. "Andrea, you are _not_ having a boy friend...and it's because. Not 'acause'." Ryan corrected his little sister. He had to smile at her. Andrea just shrugged. It took a lot to get her upset.

"Okay." And that was the end of the conversation. Rose just kept chuckling at the whole thing. When they got home, Ryan deposited his baby sister on the ground and went to the freezer.

"I don't know about you girls, but I need a fudge pop." Ryan talked into the freezer. Ryan looked over his shoulder at both of the girls, and chuckled at the size of their eyes at the prospect of frozen fudge on a stick.

"Yes please!" Both girls called as they made their way to the couch. They were so similar. Both had an uncanny resemblance to their mother. Especially Andrea, with her dark, golden tan and bright jade eyes. They both liked to have their hair but like Kori too. Long hair, two strands that seemed to always be in front of their ears, and bangs. Then, there was the love of chocolate, the same loud infectious laughter, and the way both were so trusting of everyone. Ryan, on the other hand, preferred to do background checks on everyone before he would trust them. Even though he got his mom's fiery hair and alien powers, he was all his dad. Ryan carried the treats into the next room and handed them to his sisters. They both squealed and kissed their brother on the cheek-he sat in between them as usual-and attacked their fudge with excitement. Ryan shook his head and lay his arm on the back of the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" Ryan asked. Andrea had control of the remote at the moment and she chose some Disney movie or another. Rosalie and Ryan laughed at the jokes meant for older kids, while Andi just frowned like she always did when she didn't understand something. When it was over, Ryan and Rose started on their homework. Rose scowled as she tried to figure out one problem on her math homework.

"X equals 12." Ryan said without looking up at his twin. Rosalie's head snapped up, her jaw dropping.

"How did you-?...I..You didn't even look up!" Rose exclaimed in awe. Ryan smirked.

"We're twins. I know what you're thinking, 'member?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She plugged 12 into the equation she had been staring at for the past ten minutes and her jaw dropped again when she found that her brother was right. "How?" Rosalie demanded. Ryan shrugged and laughed when his sister glared at him. Math was her worst subject, but Ryan excelled at it. The reverse was true for chemistry. Rose memorized the Periodic Table, and as a result, she would fly through the problems their teacher assigned them. The twins fell into a companionable silence as they continued their work. Suddenly, there was a light rapping on the front door. Rosalie walked over and opened the door, revealing a smiling, very familiar boy. "Gavin?"

Sure enough, it was the Native American boy, leaning one arm against the door frame. Gavin flashed a smile, his white teeth shining in stark contrast to his dark skin. "Uh...hey there." Gavin replied in an unsure tone of voice.

"What are you doing here?" the young Tamaranian girl asked.

The boy reached a hand into his pocket. "You left this on the sidewalk," he answered as he held out a charm bracelet that was normally on Rose's wrist.

Rosalie's eyes went wide as she took in what Gavin was holding. "I-I can't believe you brought this over here." Rosalie took the bracelet in her hand and looked at it tenderly. Her dad had given it to her when she was five, and had given her a charm for it on every other birthday since then.

"I've seen you wearing it everday. I figured it was important to you," Gavin shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal that he had walked fifteen blocks just to give a girl he just met her bracelet, when he could just as easily have pawned it off.

Ryan came to the door. "Rose, who's at the...door." Ryan said as he saw Gavin. "Oh. It's you again. What are you doing here?"

Rosalie elbowed her brother. "Ry, be nice. He was returning my bracelet." Rosallie held up her most cherished item in front of her brother's face for his inspection. "I took it off in seventh period for gym and put it in my back pack. I forgot to put it back on. It must have fallen out when-"

"When the road runner over here plowed into you. Yeah. So I gathered." Ryan finished for his sister, giving Gavin the evil eye. He was fairly certain that his sister had been wearing the bracelet after school. *He's probably a pick-pocket. Creep.* Ryan looked the boy up and down critically.

"Yeah...well, I just wanted to give it back. I would hate for your sister to miss something so important to her." Gavin said, holding Ryan's stare the whole while. He was a good three inches taller than the red head, so he had an advantage. That being said, he would have been a liar if he denied that the glare Ryan had him under was scary.

"Great. You brought it here. Now go," Ryan attempted to shut the door in Gavin's face.

"Ryan!" Rosalie stuck her arm out to keep the door from shutting. "Geez. Rude much?" Rose threw a glare of her own at her brother. Ryan rolled his eyebrows and walked away. Rosalie stepped outside and shut the door, brushing her hair back. "I'm sorry about my brother." Rose apologized.

Gavin smiled. "It's all good. I would be the same way if I had such a beautiful sister." Rosalie blushed at this.

"Well...thanks." Rose giggled. "For-for bringing back my bracelet, I mean," she added quickly.

The boy quirked up an eyebrow. "Of course." They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Rosalie reached behind her for the doorknob.

"I should probably go back inside. Ryan will only let me stay out here for so long before he comes out here himself." As Rosalie turned to walk back into her house, Gavin reached past her and pulled her door shut again, his hand pulling hers away from the doorknob. And he didn't let go.

"Wait," Gavin begged quietly. Rose blushed at how close she was to the boy. He was a head taller than her, so her face was close to his chest. gavin leaned down and they were literally breathing in each other's air. "I need to tell you something."

"What," Rose asked shyly.

Gavin squeezed her hand. "I didn't find your bracelet. I kind of picked it off your wrist. I'm a bit of a klepto. That's why my dad moved us here. He figured new new town, new school. A fresh start."

"So, for your 'fresh start' he chose the city with one of the highest crime rates in the world?" Rosalie teased. Gavin chuckled. "But why did you take it?"

Gavin smiled lopsidedly. "I wanted an excuse to come over. I figured if I took this," Gavin held up Rosalie's hand. "Then I could come over and give it back to you...I just really wanted to talk to you." Gavin emphasised.

"You know...there are easier ways than stealing. You could have just come over." Rose pointed out.

Gavin shook his head. "Nah. That'd be too easy." Rose giggled. "Well...I should probably get back. My dad's gonna be home soon. I'll see you later. Rosalie Grayson."

"See you later...Gavin," Rosalie breathed as the most attractive boy she had ever seen walked away. She walked back inside and sat down at the table with her brother, not saying a word. Ryan looked at his sister and the flush in her face.

"What did that guy _say_ to you?" Ryan asked, wondering why his twin had this far away look in her eye.

Rosalie just went back to her homework. "You guys _did_ just talk..._right_?" Ryan asked. Still, Rosalie said nothing. "Rose?" Ryan asked, his voice cracking with nerves. Rosalie started humming some love song and Ryan paled. "That's it. No more boys. Ever."

"Wouldn't that mean that you and Dad have to move out?" Rose queried, not looking up at her silly twin brother.

"We don't count. We're family." Ryan rebuttled.

Rosalie tossed her long dark tresses over her shoulder. "Whatever, Ry. You're over reacting." Ryan was about to say something when the door bell rang.

"I think _I'll_ get it this time." Ryan said. He stood up and opened the door, and saw a young boy-probably about ten-standing on the doorstep. Andrea poked her head between Ryan's legs and the door way.

"Hi Lucas," She beamed.

"Lucas?" Ryan asked testily. This was the guy that asked his baby sister out?

Andrea looked up at Ryan. "Yeah. He Mom said he could come over."

"Yeah, well, Mom didn't know he would ask you out. Lucas, go back to your mom." With that, Ryan shut the door and pulled Andrea back over to the couch.

"Ryan!" Andi complained. "You're mean." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Now he'll never like me."

The red head shrugged. "Well, that's one less sister for me to worry about. Andrea, you are too young to be having a boy friend."

"But Becky-"

Ryan held up his hand. "I really don't care about Becky," Ryan interrrupted. *She'll probably get pregnant in Junior High.* "You have all the time in the world to have a boy friend, but you only have a little time to be a kid. Enjoy it while it's here, because one day, you're going to wake up and find that you're all grown up. And you'll wonder where the time went."

Andrea pondered that for a moment before huffing out, "Fine." Ryan smirked in his small triumph and kissed the top of his little sister's head. *If only Rosie was this easy to distract.* Ryan thought. He would keep an eye on this Gavin kid. For now, both of his sister's were away from boys. And that was all he cared about.


	7. Bright Light

The groups had been switched up recently. Hex, Wasp, Charmcaster and Redstar were together...When Liam announced that, the cloak of Allura's hood was quickly surrounded by black energy and pulled up around her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. No one knew that she had a crush on Redstar. Well, Spencer knew, but he knew _everything_ about Allura. Anyway, that was G1. G2 was Creature, Nightfire, and Techna. Spike was less than thrilled. It wasn't that he minded being with girls. And it wasn't that he didn't like Rosalie and Ricky. He just preferred to keep and eye out for his sister, and usually, Liam liked it that way too. Apparently not any more. G3 was Stone, Beast Boy, Snipe and Sparrow. For whatever reason, Snipe was always with Sparrow. No matter what. Even when they weren't on a mission. Drew Logan, self-proclaimed bad boy, had the biggest soft spot for Andi Grayson that you could ever imagine. Of course, Drew would deny it.

So, the team was in place to bust Dr. Light. He was at a museum trying to jack some jewel or another that was rumored to have untapped abilities of focusing light and energy. So it was right up the doctor's alley. G1 was taking care of the lower class criminal. There was no need for the whole team to take on Dr. Light. The guy was a joke on his _best_ day...Or so they all thought. Charmcaster flew through the wall. Wasp shrunk down to her three inch tall form and flew in the museum using one of the air vents. Redstar took the front door, and Hex snuck in through the back. It was supposed to be simple. Sneak up on Light, capture him, take him to jail. It would have been, except that Redstar was spotted in the reflection on the glass case that contained the gem Dr. Light was after. "Crap." Ryan muttered. Dr. Light spun around and shot a beam of light at the young Tamaranian.

Ryan sent out star bolts to counter the blast. Hex ran behind Dr. Light, and would have let out a wave of her unlucky aura, were it not for her hastened footsteps alerting the villain to her attack. Dr. Light spun around and through an exploding light bomb at her. Hex sunk to her knees, groaning. "Hex!" Charmcaster flew over to her friend.

Jalissa opened her eyes. "I-I can't see." Tears streamed down her face from the bright light. She furiously rubbed her hands against her eyes, trying to make the blackness in her vision disappear.

Wasp emerged at this point. "Charmcaster, get him. I got her back. Go!" Allura reluctantly left her friend's side to help Redstar. Charmcaster levitated into the air and saw Redstar dodging cruel looking whips coming out of Dr. Light's gauntlets.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-" Charmcaster was suddenly wrapped in the whips , her arms pinned to her sides. The dark energy she had been gathering in her hands dissipated. She struggled as she was pulled to Dr. Light's face. "Let me go," Charmcaster demanded, trying not to show her fear. *Control your emotions,* Allura told herself.

Dr. Light chuckled darkly. Ironic. "You know, I never much cared for that spell when your mother used to use it. It irks me even more now. But now I have the answer." The cruel smile the villain wore made Charmcaster whimper quietly in spite of herself. "Oh, relax, child. I'm a doctor." Suddenly, electricity was coursing through the whips wrapped around the hooded girl. She felt like her body was on fire. Charmcaster felt her heart hammering in her chest and she wondered how it didn't burst out.

The rest of the Titans looked on in horror as their friend let out a blood curdling scream. Her thin frame started shaking as the voltage wreaked havoc on her system. "Charmcaster!" Hex yelled. Her vision now returned, the pink haired girl threw her arm out in front of her and sent out a bolt of pink energy towards Dr. Light. Before it could do any damage, Dr. Light was hit by what seemed to be blue lasers, sending him flying. Wasp and Hex looked away from the villain and saw a furious red head with glowing, _smoking_ blue eyes. "Whoa," Hex whispered. Wasp nodded. Up until then, neither Rosalie nor Ryan had been able to make the beams from their eyes. Everyone had assumed that because they were only half Tamaranian, they just wouldn't get that ability. The girls now saw they were wrong. Ryan had just needed the proper motivation. Redstar flew over to Charmcaster who was sprawled out on the floor with smoke coming off of her body. The smell of burnt flesh hanging in the air.

"Charmcaster!" Redstar knelt down by the purple haired she-demon. "Charmcaster? Allura, wake up." Ryan gently shook the unconscious girl's shoulder. His hand slowly slid up to her neck. He prayed he was wrong. *Please, _please_ let her be okay.* the Tamaranian thought to himself. He lightly pressed his index and middle finger into the side of Allura's neck, right under her jaw, as he checked for a pulse. He waited a minute. There wasn't one. "Wasp...Wasp! There's no pulse!" Wasp ran over.

"What do you mean, there's no pulse?" Wasp cried. She bent over her boyfriend's little sister and saw how horribly still her chest was. "No," she whispered. Wasp moved Ryan's hand out of the way and slid her own fingers over Allura's neck, and felt..."Nothing." Van gasped. She turned around to where Hex was still sitting on the ground, paralyzed. Her pink eyes were huge as she stared at her fallen friend. "Hex. . . .Hex!" Van yelled, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Y-yeah?" Hex asked, her voice breaking slightly. Wasp clenched her teeth to keep her jaw from trembling. She had to be strong.

"Call the tower. Tell them...tell them that Charmcaster's hurt, but we're working on it...Now!" Wasp yelled again, forcing Hex into action. She fumbled with her belt, trying to get the communicator out. Wasp turned back to Redstar. "Red? Red, you gotta stay with me," Wasp put her dark hand on his tan shoulder. Redstar looked up at her with sad blue eyes. "Start CPR. I'm going to make sure that Dr. Light doesn't get away, then I'll come back here. Okay?" Ryan nodded and did as he was told. When Wasp walked over to the still unconscious criminal, she saw that she really didn't need to do anything. This guy was down for the count. Still, Wasp put hand cuffs around one wrist and chained him to the pole of a sign bolted to the floor. She walked back to Redstar, black boots clicking on the tiled floors, and saw tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Allura. Don't leave," Ryan grunted. Van closed her eyes for a second, regaining her composure. She heard Hex's broken voice in the background.

"Hex to T-t-tower."

_"Yo, Hex. What's up? Everything okay down there?" _Beast Boy. Of all people, it _had_ to be Beast Boy that answered the call. Wasp turned around to see Hex looking at her with a questioning look. Wasp nodded.

"It's your sister. She's...There's no pulse. Dr. Light electrocuted her and-"

_"What?! How did you let this happen?!" _Beast Boy growled. Wasp flew over to where Hex sat on the ground and took the communicator, glaring at her boyfriend.

"She didn't let it happen! It just did. If you want someone to blame, blame me! Do _not_ take it out on her. We're doing everything we can right now, I just wanted you to know what's going on. I'll call you back," Wasp said with an air of finality.

Beast Boy's face glared back at her. _"Don't you-" _

Wasp turned off the communicator and walked back over to Redstar. "Redstar, stop."

The red head gave her a shocked look. "What do you mean-"

"I mean, I'm going to try something," Wasp answered, her arms crackling with electricity. "Dr. Light stopped her heart . . . Maybe I can start it again." Van said quietly. She moved her hands so they were hovering over Charmcaster's chest. "Here goes everything." Wasp set her hands down and Allura's back arced with the current going through her. Wasp pulled away her hands and the young girl went limp again. Wasp tried again, holding her hands down longer this time. She brushed away the tears that were blurring her vision. "Don't do this to me kid. Your brothers are going to kill me if I let anything happen to you," Wasp laughed at her weak attempt at a joke. She tried one more time. She held her hands down for what felt like an eternity. She finally pulled away and closed her eyes, knowing that she had failed.

That is, until she heard Redstar gasp. "Van, look." Van opened her eyes and saw the slightest movement of Allura's chest. Holding her own breath, Van placed her fingers ever so gently on Allura's neck. There was a weak pulse thrumming under the gray skin. Allura groaned at the contact.

"Spike," Allura whimpered.

Van let out a huge breath with relief. She was about to pull out her communicator when a green eagle and a green and white cheetah burst through the door. The eagle turned into Liam while the cheetah skidded to a stop and became the spiky green haired form of Spencer. Both stood there as a swirling portal of black energy formed on the floor. Drew came up out of it and all three boys looked angrier than Vanessa had ever seen them. Spencer saw his sister's prone form on the ground and sprinted over to her. "Lu!" He yelled as he fell on his knees next to her.

Allura opened her eyes half way. "Spike?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm right here, Lu." Spike replied, grabbing her hand.

"It hurts," Lu whimpered and squeezed his hand tightly. Spencer looked down at her body. She had burns all over her torso and arms. They were angry red burns that stood out against her black leotard. Her breathing was labored and there was a kind of glazed look in her eyes. Allura weakly turned her head at the sound her her brothers' footsteps as the older Logan boys came over.

Liam didn't say much. He just knelt down next to the twins and put his hand on his sister's head. Allura bit her lips together like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if she could. "What is it, Charmcaster?" Liam asked tightly. His voice was noticeably being forced under control. He wanted to cradle his sister in his arms, and never let her fight crime again, but that would hurt her more. Besides, as leader, he had to be professional.

Allura winced at his tone. "I-I'm sorry, BB," she whispered.

Beast Boy frowned. "For what, CC?"

"I didn't take out Light . . . I let him get me."

Liam felt something in him break. "I-Oh, kid. This isn't your fault," Liam answered thickly, his voice wavering as he forced himself not to let tears stream down his face in front of the kids on the team. He heard Redstar running hands through his hair feverishly. He heard Hex trying to cry silently in relief that her best friend wasn't dead. And Wasp . . . Beast Boy didn't want to deal with her right now. He focused on his sister.

"But-"

"No. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, Lulu," William cut off his sister. She seemed to visibly relax at the use of the nickname.

Drew, kneeling on the other side, said, "Okay. Now that you've had your little chick-flick moment."

"Drew," Liam said in disapproval.

"Look, I get that you had to have your little . . . whatever, but she's seriously hurt. You two," gesturing to his brothers, "Need to back up." The other Logan boys scooted back and watched as Drew lay glowing hands on their sister's body. She gasped at the touch and tried to squirm away from it while she whimpered. "Easy, easy, Charmcaster," Snipe soothed in a low voice. Pale gray lids fell closed over pained violet eyes, but their owner lay still. Creature and Beast Boy waited and watched for what seemed like hours. Snipe finally pulled his hands away. "I don't know enough to heal her much, but I took most of the pain away for now."

Allura's eyes were still shut, but she whimpered, "Home."

Spike tried to pick her up, but leaped back when she screamed. "You call that taking away pain?!"

Drew's eyes momentarily flashed black as a streak of black electricity cracked out of nowhere and zapped Spencer between the eyes. The grey skinned teen yelped in pain. "It doesn't work if you grab her, you neanderthal!"

"Don't make up words, _An_drew," Spencer retorted. Sometimes . . . well, it was a good thing that Spike had a good personality.

"What?!" Drew yelled back.

He was about to comment on his little brother's sheer idiocy when Liam stood up abruptly and bellowed, "Enough! Both of you. This is _not_ helping our sister. Snipe, get her back to the tower. Creature, take Hex back. When you get to the tower, call Mom and Dad. Redstar," as the leader of the Titans turned to the fiery headed teen, Ryan winced, expecting abuse. Liam smiled, and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "You head back too. I'll expect you guys to fill me in when I get there."

Redstar nodded. "Of course," Red mumbled.

Snipe's energy formed into a black bird whose claws carefully scooped up the wounded girl and with a flourish of his cloak, they were gone. Creature walked over to Hex and helped her stand up. He morphed into a pterodactyl, picked her up and flew away. Redstar followed. That left Wasp and Beast Boy. "Liam,  
I'm-" Wasp was cut off by a steely cold look from her boyfriend.

"We'll talk later. Right now, my sister needs me." Wasp nodded and bit her lips together as Liam didn't give her a second look, but morphed into a peregrine falcon and flew away.

"Alright . . . later," Wasp repeated sullenly to no one in particular. She knew that she shouldn't take it personally. Liam was just worried...probably terrified.

**~BREAKLINE~ **

By the time Liam got to the tower, Allura was already in the medical wing of the Tower. Spencer was standing by the door, wanting desperately to get in there and help his sister. Liam winced as he heard her pained moaning. Drew glided silently over to his older brother. "It was worse before. She was screaming, and yelling . . . Spencer keeps trying to get in there, I keep having to pull him back." Drew and Liam didn't always get along, but as the two oldest, they had a kind of understanding with one another. Liam knew that Drew was really saying that he needed to not be the big brother right now, because he wanted to run into the room too. Liam nodded and clapped a hand on Drew's shoulder as he walked over to Spencer.

"How ya holding up, little brother?" Liam asked, resting his hand on Spencer's head.

Spencer looked at his feet, his shoulder's shaking. " 'm fine," he muttered.

Liam nodded. "Yeah. 'Course you are . . .Hey, where are Jalissa and Ryan?" Liam knew that his brother was lying, but he also knew that making the kid talk about it wouldn't help him. He needed to focus on something else.

"Jay is-"

"I'm here," Jalissa called in a small voice. The slight framed ghost of a girl walked out of the shadows. "I was . . .I was grabbing this. Your mom said she'd need something to put on when they . . . when they got it off." The brothers knew Jay meant Charmcaster's ruined leotard that was melted into their sister's skin. She was holding one of Allura's sleep shirts, which was actually one of Spencer's shirts. There was a loud _riiiip! _and Allura cried out. Spencer hung his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get past Liam, so he didn't even try. Liam winced and wrapped an arm around his brother, leaning next to him against the wall.

"I know, Spenc. I know," he said in a low voice, his throat tight. "She's strong. She'll be okay." Spencer nodded and leaned his head against his older brother's shoulder. They jumped when the doors slid open. The blue witch the brothers called their mother stepped through it, her face a composed mask.

"She'll be okay. I did what I could, but she's going to have scars," Raven told the kids in a monotone voice. Her sons knew that was the voice she reserved for controlling her emotions.

Jalissa took a tentative step forward. "I brought the shirt," she said quietly. Raven gave her a small and stepped to the side of the door.

"Why don't you go in and see her. She's asleep, but she should wake up soon. She was already healing herself when Andrew brought her here."

Jalissa walked into the sterile room and froze when she saw her best friend on the hospital bed. Allura was floating an inch off the bed, her hair splayed on the pillow. She looked so pale under the fluorescent lights and white bandages and sheets. Jalissa slowly walked over to the bed and carefully placed the shirt at the foot of the bed, as if the light weight would disturb her friend's healing sleep. She shook and took a step back from the bed, and stopped when a hand slipped into hers. Pink eyes met green and Jalissa squeezed Spike's hand. "She'll be okay," Jalissa whispered.

Spike smiled crookedly, revealing his fangs. It didn't reach his eyes though. Those normally bright green eyes were dull with fear and worry. "Yeah . . . She will be. . . she has to be," he rasped as he nodded his head.

**_I feel so horrible, making you guys wait forever and a half! I won't make promises to update more, because I usually can't keep them. But I will say that I will try. _**


End file.
